Anima Redistribution Mechanism
The Anima Redistribution Mechanism, alternatively known as ARMs, is a series of Soul Catalysts that passively gather and store ambient Anima before redistributing it in another form. Overview Anima Redistribution Mechanisms are a unique type of Soul Catalysts created to passively gather the Anima flowing throughout the atmosphere and store it within the ARM's form, whether it's a pendent or some other shape. While ARMs have existed in many different forms throughout history, modern ARMs have come to take the form of modern trinkets. REDACTED, a company who has pioneered the modern production of ARMs in secrecy, has found that hexagonal or octagonal pendants are the most ideal vessel, though other independent producers use other vessels that better suit their needs. Regardless of the ARM's shape, it bears some kind of gem or material that gathers and stores Anima within the item for later usage. This Anima will then react to its user, who manipulates it to their desire in a form best suited to the material that each ARM is made from; it can form armor, a weapon, or anything the player can muster within the game's logistical limits. Despite each ARM having wildly different armor designs, they all share one thing in common: an armored gauge along the armor's spine that displays the amount of Anima currently stored in the ARM. This gauge will drain according to how much Anima is used while the ARM's armor is active: It will drain slowly if the armor is deployed and the user is simply moving around, but larger chunks of the gauge will drain if in active combat or defending against projectiles. More unique ARMs are produced within its own "ARN Series." Each ARM Series is based around a single Main ARM, with multiple Sub-ARMs designed specifically to augment the main ARM. These Sub-ARMs are less variable in their Anima Redistribution, usually optimized for a specific type of Anima-based combat method. The Main ARM is capable of generating an armor made of a skintight layer of concentrated Anima that protects against most calibers of firearm ammo. .50 Caliber or larger ammo will breach the armor, thus causing the Anima layer to dissipate and removing the armor completely. Then, the ARM will have to regenerate Anima on its own time, leaving the user without armor or that ARM's specific weaponry. When one ARM is active, the wielder cannot recharge it while in use. If the user wishes to continue using an ARM, they'll need to have a back-up ARM charging and on standby so that they can switch to the alternate ARM while their primary ARM recharges. The aforementioned Sub-ARMs are these back-ups, though they are more powerful when wielded in tandem with the Main ARM. Though they are not optimized for generating armor, they are better suited for fighting while the Main ARM is recharging or for use with the Main ARM. If two compatible ARMs are active at the same time, their Anima storage may synchronize with each other, allowing the Main Arm to temporarily and partially evolve while slightly reducing Anima consumption. Currently, there is no known method of fast-forwarding the charging process outside of manually charging it with one's own Anima. Provided the user has enough Anima and stamina, they can refuel an ARM almost instantly with simple Anima Infusion. ARMs do have a limit to their storage, and overloading an ARM can result in a deadly Anima explosion that kills the player and surrounding objects and/or players depending on how overloaded the ARM is and the ARM's composition. The aforementioned company created "Grenade-type" ARMs designed exactly for this purpose, making Anima grenades out of low-grade materials for mass production as powerful weapons. Certain weapons have been created or specifically modified to accept ARMs, allowing them to channel the specific ARM's inherent powers and abilities through an alternative form. This temporary external usage of an ARM is usually a one-off ability that exhausts the remaining Anima stored within in exchange for a powerful attack. Once used, the ARM must recharge before it can generate armor or weapons. ARMs are capable of receiving elemental attributes through two means: during the initial creation process, or through the user's will imprinting an attribute on the ARM. Attributes applied during creation are generally stronger than what the user's will imposes, but the ARM will attempt to realize the user's desires and project it. However, if the elemental attribute is directly opposed to the pre-applied element (more on this later), the ARM will fail to produce this element or project this element very weakly, to the point where the redistributed Anima is essentially worthless in combat. Elemental effects are usually given by the user's influence, but pre-applied elements are usually done so as per the wielder's preference. However, most ARMs remain neutral with elemental powers in order to provide a wider range of combat potential for all users, as ARMs can be taken from others without repercussions. Elemental Attributes/Affinities While many elemental affinities can be applied to ARMs, the rarity of unique ARMs with elemental attributes reduces the amount of affinities down to a small number. They are as follows: * Fire * Ice/Water * Lightning/Wind ** Light * Earth/Crystal These elemental abilities can oppose or enhance one another depending on which elements are used. Fire can overpower Ice or Water, but it can also be extinguished by the same elements. Wind and Lightning can augment Fire, enhancing its destructive nature or prolonging its duration; while Wind can be obstructed by Earth or Crystals and Lightning can be insulated by the same element. Ice may augment Earth, but Water can erode it; Ice can also augment Crystal. In the end, elemental affinities depend on the user, their creativity, and the strength of their Soul. If their Anima can sustain it, the user can overpower their opposing element or augment an ally's element to turn the tide of battle in their favor. It should be noted that Void is not an acceptable ARM element, despite many attempts at synthesizing a Void-based ARM and most attempts resulting gruesome deaths and failure upon failure. The rare successes in synthesizing Void-based ARMs resulted in a flawed, imperfect form of Void which has been labelled "Dark-Forged" and possesses an innate strength far greater than other ARMs. List of ARMs Unique ARM Series Series-00 "Ancient" This ARM series was found in ancient ruins, serving as a historical anchor for the concept of Anima Redistribution Mechanism. While there's no definitive connection between the ARMs in this series, they were all found in similar areas and grouped together under the "Ancient" classification due to their archaic designs. These ARMs are kept in display cases, shown only for tributory purposes rather than used as actual equipment. All Ancient ARMs are considered such if their creation date predates ARM Series-01's creation. * Kabuto-Stag Horns - A pair of weapons forged in the shape of a Japanese Rhinoceros and Stag Beetle horns. The Stag Horns are a set of pincer-like knuckle dusters while the Kabuto Horn is a sword with a blade resembling its namesake horns. They were wielded in tandem and used to generate a unique, beetle-like armor with a blue and red color scheme. * Hopper Shell - A pair of shield-like gauntlets resembling a grasshopper. They bore incredible defensive prowess, using Anima to create larger shields to protect a greater area, or for offensive purposes by creating a pointed shield. It generated a yellow-green grasshopper-like armor when the user needed it. * Scorpion Stinger - A set of armored gauntlets and greaves modelled after a scorpion. The gauntlets had sharpened metal stingers on each the end of finger which could be used to inject Anima into an enemy. Its user was known for manipulating his Anima to work like poison, and would use these stingers to poison enemies. It could also create a purple scorpion-like armor when the user needed more protection. * Wolf Fangs - A pair of long daggers shaped like wolf fangs used by a feral warrior who could manipulate their Anima to create a layer of energy to sharpen his daggers' blade. When the warrior needed armor, he forced his Anima to create a blue, wolf-like armor. * Spider Weave - These gauntlets were able to create a web of Anima to trap enemies with, allowing its user to brutally pummel their prey to death. Rumor has it that this ARM's user often worked with the Scorpion Stinger's user to utterly decimate whatever battlefield they fought on. It can generate its own indigo, spider-themed armor as well. Series-01 "Damnation" Codenamed "Damnation," this is the first ARM series created in recent history. It has a powerful balance of melee and long-range combat options, and features a unique ability that can override other ARMs to make into its own Sub-ARMs. Used by REDACTED. All ARMs in this series take the form of pendants with their respective gems embedded in the center. - Sub-ARMs= * Enma's Bone - An ARM forged from bones found nearby Dark Damnation's gem. It has no elemental association, but it can generate a pair of sickles made from bone that channel Dark Damnation's unholy Anima with unnerving ease. Perhaps these bones are the remains of the one who forged Dark Damnation's gem... * Asura's Arms - An ARM created from some unknown material that channels the immense hatred of a deceased Asura spirit. This hatred taints whatever Anima flows through it, creating a floating ring of additional arms that can attack independently or in tandem with its user's attacks. - Upgrades= * TBA * Hell-Down Overdrive - A direct upgrade of the Hazard Gear (see Miscellaneous, Upgrade-Type), now in the form of two gauntlets each with a single slot. By loading an ARM into each slot, then slamming the user's fists together, the Hell-Down Overdrive can upgrade up to two ARMs far beyond any previous Upgrade-Type ARM. It's designed specifically for demonic use only, and the sheer amount of willpower and Anima required to wield it results in only REDACTED actively using it. }} Series-02 "Kaisers" A pair of ARMs created by REDACTED which can be used independently or together for a greater power. These take the form of gear-shaped pendants with their respective gems embedded in the center "cog" and joints that allow the two ARMs to combine together when placed back-to-back. * Demonic Kaiser - Owned and used by REDACTED, this ARM is specifically tuned for Demonic powers. Using a demonic gem harvested from the crown of an obscure, ancient king found in an unknown ruin, the Demonic Kaiser wraps its User in a king-like armor generated from the lingering remnants of the king's soul. While more than capable of protecting its wearer, it offers not much else. * Fallen Kaiser - Owned and used by REDACTED, this ARM heavily emphasis Angelic power. Found in the same ruins as its counterpart, the gem embedded in this ARM belonged to one of the king's greatest warriors, augmented by the power of an Angel. This ARM generates that warrior's armor when used, offering incredible speed, durability, and strength but no additional armaments. * Hell Bi-Kaiser - By combining the use of both Kaiser ARMs, the user merges the King's armor with the Warrior's power, transforming into a hellish combination of the both at the cost of sanity. The Angelic and Demonic influences from the individual Kaiser ARMs negates their ability to enhance one or the other, instead offering an incredible boost without either's influence. This will burn through Anima faster, and could very possibly destroy one's sanity as the king's final regrets and the warrior's unending fury mix together and attempt to overpower the user's own will. Series-03 "Arsenal" This series, codenamed "Arsenal" is based around long-range combat, with only one sub-ARM capable of providing it with everything it may need. The Main ARM is a necklace with the gem as its centerpiece, while the Pandora's Box ARM paired with it takes the form of a briefcase-shaped keychain with its gem embedded in the center of the case. - Pandora Forms= Pandora's Box is a Weapon-Type ARM that lacks an elemental attribute, but bolsters a variety of weapons within itself. Originally planned to hold 666 weapons, Pandora's Box only incorporates a mere 33 forms, including melee weapons and firearms. * Pandora Armament 001 - Pandora transforms into a heavily-armored gauntlet equipped with an Anima Laser weapon. It fires a concentrated, sustained beam of pure Anima capable of piercing through thick metals. * Pandora Armament 002 - This double-sided spear features Anima-reinforced points and blades for hacking, slashing, stabbing, and much more violent attack methods. * Pandora Armament 003 - A large, three-bladed shuriken with Anima-coated blades that reinforce the cutting edges. When thrown, it will always return to the user no matter the distance, though the return time is proportional to the distance from weapon to user. * Pandora Armament 004 - Pandora transforms into what is best described as an Anima shotgun. Four barrels, stacked in a 2x2 grid, holding powerful Anima-generated shells that focus on dispersing damage as far as possible. Once used, Pandora temporarily returns to its pendant form to gather more energy before reforming into any armament the user needs in the given moment. * Pandora Armament 005 - A pentagonal shield with sharpened edges and a spiked point. A thin, concentrated Anima field on the shield's surface grants greater durability to the shield and better resistance to Anima attacks. }} Series-04 "Obsidian" The fourth series of ARMs, codenamed Obsidian due to the Obsidian crystal used in the pendant's construction and in reference to the obsidian-like armor it generates. Except for this series' Main ARM, these ARMs take the form of keys with gems embedded in the keys' head. The Main ARM takes the form of a lock-like pendant with a keyhole that accepts a Sub-ARM for extra armor. - Sub-ARMs= * Twilight Raptor - This ARM is made from the bones of an ancient creature best described as resembling a Velociraptor. These bones were infused with moonlight and sunlight through some unknown process, and the ARM channels those powers through a hybrid of a Light attribute and minor Dark-Forged capabilities. Its weapons consist of a pair of clawed gauntlets, one infused with light and the other infused with shadow. If used in tandem with Clawed Obsidian, the latter's claws are simply augmented by Twilight Raptor's powers. * Jupiter's Saw - An ARM with a powerful Lightning attribute coming from its the brilliant amber gem, gathered from a sacrificial altar dedicated to a lightning god. The many lives sacrificed to this gemstone imbued it with the soul of many powerful warriors, with prayers to this lightning god transforming these souls into incredibly powerful lightning. Its weapon is a longsword with a silver serrated edge and a gold, lightning-patterned hilt. If enhanced with enough lightning, it can act as a pseudo-High Frequency Blade, though only for a single strike. It can enhanced Clawed Obsidian with gilded, lightning-like armor which can discharge lightning-like Anima if desired. * Vulcan's Axe - An ARM imbued with immense Fire power. Its power comes from a strange Cinnabar gem found in the same volcanic hot spot as the materials used to create Kagatsuchi's Rage. When the gem was made into an ARM, it generated a two-handed war-axe with a searing-hot axe blade and a slightly curved shaft and a spiked pommel. Not much else is known about this weapon, other than the fact that it seems to favor being wielded in tandem with Jupiter's Saw. The fire and lightning seem to intertwine when the two ARMs are wielded together, though these two seem to gravitate towards one another even outside of combat. * Chione's Buckler - An ARM containing an Ice affinity through a beautiful topaz gem containing the force of a blizzard. When manifested, it generates a clawed buckler shield that can release gusts of arctic winds or waves of icicles when swung. It can be wielded simultaneously with other Sub-ARMs, though it has reduced compatibility with Vulcan's Axe due to their opposing elements. - Upgrades= * Hybrid Buster - This Upgrade-type ARM was a prototype that was recently brought out of storage, only to be hijacked by REDACTED after raiding the facility it was stored in. It allows two ARMs to fully synchronize and produce an incredibly powerful ARM Hybrid Armor. Any two ARMs can be used, but ARMs that show immense compatibility create stronger ARM Hybrid Armors. These Hybrid Armors can fuse the elemental associations of its component ARMs into a stronger form, if desired. This will consume Anima at triple the rate of a normal ARM; the component ARMs' Anima reserves are drained quickly, and the fusion of their powers produces an even greater Anima consumption, forcing the user to monitor their use of the Hybrid Buster. }} Series-05 "Seeker" The fifth ARM series, prioritizing elemental effects, precision, and long-range combat. Codenamed "Seeker" due to its emphasis on precision targeting. The Main ARMs are simple gemstone pendants worn on the user's necklace, while the Sub-ARMs are keychains with the gems embedded in them. - Sub-ARMs= * Orochi's Heads - A water/ice-attributed ARM taking the form of 8 throwing knives. The knives perpetually maintain themselves as a set of 8, always generating the set of 8 no matter how many are thrown away. It was made from a beautiful sapphire that washed ashore in an area. After researching the gem, it was determined that the sapphire was once part of a cult that worshiped the ocean, but was lost to the depths of the sea after the cult had a violent disbanding ceremony, to say the least. * Lucifer's Buster - An ARM with a light attribute derived from the Lightning affinity, taking the form of a phantom arm mirroring the User's own arm. Another artifact of cult worship, the gem that was used to make this ARM was worshiped by a cult dedicated to a demon of light. No one knew the light demon's name, so it was simply codenamed "Lucifer" by the organization that makes ARMs. Rumor has it the gem was used to summon this Lucifer, but all it could manage was one of its arms; thus, its ability to summon a phantom arm. * Apollo's Needles - A light-attributed ARM that generates a near-endless amount of relatively weak sword-like needles that can be repositioned according to the User's will. The materials gathered to produce this ARM were blessed by a priest who worships a light god, blessing this ARM with the ability to produce light-based weaponry. The ARM was later refined to generate its signature sword-like needles. - Upgrades= * Series 5.2, Cross - Series 05 was later reforged into the Cross Fusion-type ARM set after facing catastrophic damage from UNKNOWN. The core of this ARM set is the Cross Harness, a gauntlet-type Soul Catalyst that harnesses, focuses, and unleashes the full power of two compatible ARMs to achieve its full potential. The user combines the two pendant Sub-ARMs together into one Gestalt ARM before loading it onto the gauntlet's designated slot. The duality of the Gestalt ARM's components play off of one another to bring out immense power. ** Cross ARM 1: Hailstorm - This ARM is a water/ice-attributed versatile-weapon ARM, maintaining its predecessor's 8 throwing knives and elemental attribute. The knives are longer and have an aura of frost around each of them. When paired with Thunderstorm, Burst's user can access the Stormbreaker form. ** Cross ARM 2: Thunderstorm - Forged from REDACTED, this ARM retains its predecessor's Lightning elemental attribute with a new weapon: a single-bladed battle axe with runes carved into its blade that can fly back to the wielder's hand should it knocked away by any chance. As previously mentioned, this pairs with Hailstorm to form Stormbreaker. ** Cross ARM 3: Solar Eclipse - An ARM forged from UNKNOWNS, it retains their light attribute and provides half of the Equinox form, generating arm blades over the user's arm as its weapon. ** Cross ARM 4: Lunar Eclipse - Another new ARM featuring a very weak variant of the Dark-Forged attribute entitled Shadow, this ARM generates the other half of the Equinox form. It can generate a whip of Dark Anima in a form resembling shadows as its weapons. * TBA }} Series-06 "Swordsman" The sixth ARM Series features an emphasis on elemental and a balance of melee and long-range combat, boasting high compatibility with other ARMs outside of its set. This ability is quite similar to the Damnation ARM series' hijacking ability, though Swordsman's ability is more akin to synchronizing than overriding other ARMs. Codenamed "Swordsman" due to its primary ARMs' sword-based abilities. All of these ARMs are made in the form of key holders with unique designs representing the gem/element that ARM uses. - Sub-ARMs= * Kagatsuchi's Rage - A fire-attributed ARM taking the form of a burning katana. The materials that were forged into this ARM were taken from a volcanic hot spot, infused with the hottest flames within that area. When active, the raging magma that was imbued into this ARM solidifies into a katana of magma and obsidian, wielding incredible cutting power and immense heat in addition to quick, precise movements. * Fujin's Sluggers - A wind/lightning-attributed ARM consisting of a pair of curved daggers. Originally, it was a legendary weapon, a pair of curved daggers known to always return to its user when thrown and their ability to conduct lightning through itself given the right conditions. When it was found again, it had been sealed within a small wooden box that was harvested for the materials that created this ARM. * Sarutahiko's Club - An earth/crystal-attributed club-like ARM. Another legendary weapon, famous for its ability to crystallize Anima along its surface and for being nigh-unbreakable, both due to its former user's Anima enhancements. One day, the club's user fell in battle, and the Anima enhancements it carried died with the warrior, transforming this club into a pile of wood scrap. This scrap was found, and transformed into an ARM that retained all of the characteristics of its prior self. - Upgrades= * Series 6.2, Blade Rave - After REDACTED occurred, Series 06 was personally reforged by its user to better fit his personal fighting style after learning more about the history of ARMs. When the ARM deploys its armor, the key holder is embedded in the user's right gauntlet, with any additional keychain ARM embedded in the left gauntlet if used. In its previous iteration, Series 06 had two base armors with three sub-armors for each one, creating a total of 8 possible armor configurations. With the Cross Upgrade, the set defaults to one upgraded base armor with four additional sub-armors, reducing the number of possible configurations to 5 while also increasing the power and efficiency of Anima consumption. ** Transformation ARM: Crimson Rave - Upgraded from TBA, this ARM is simply an updated version of its previous iteration, factoring in the user's personal aesthetic into something more streamlined and better suited to their fighting style. It lacks weapons of its own, as the user's own weapons are sufficient enough. ** Weapon ARM 1: Wildfire - Replacing TBA, this ARM is REDACTED's go-to, a fire-attributed katana bearing the intense heat of several volcanoes compressed into its blade. ** Weapon ARM 2: Blizzard - An ARM new to its user's arsenal, providing an ice-attributed Naginata crafted from the remnants of TBA, with a blade of unyielding, lethal cold. ** Weapon ARM 3: Electrojet - Standing in for TBA, this ARM maintains its predecessor's wind/lightning affinity and curved dagger weapons. ** Weapon ARM 4: Earthquake - As a substitute for TBA, this earth/crystal-based Kanabo club is just like its past iteration, with the addition of its personal armor attachments. * TBA }} Miscellaneous ARMs Weapon Type Weapon-Type ARMs are created specifically to generate a weapon rather than generating any Anima construct the user desires. Since the weapon form is prioritized, the Anima-generated weapon is much more durable and in tune with Anima than a weapon offered by any other ARM type. Elemental affinities are applied to Weapon-Type ARMs to enhance combat potential and provide an additional edge. - Water/Ice= * Poseidon's Trident - A water-attributed ARM taking the form of a trident. * Susano-O's Arrows - A water-attributed ARM taking the form of a bow and arrow - Wind/Lightning/Light= * Izanagi's Spear - A lightning-attributed ARM in the form of a Naginata. * Apostle's Cyclone - A light-attributed ARM which takes the form of a pair of large, three-pronged shuriken that can generate hard-light copies in combat. - Earth/Crystal= * Hades' Bident - An earth-attributed ARM appearing as a two-pronged spear. * Gaea's Limbs - An earth ARM coming in the form of armored gauntlets and greaves. - Dark-Forged= * Hangyaku - A Dark-Forged greatsword that can split into multiple swords as necessary. * Fuwa - A Dark-Forged ARM taking the form of a Katana which can generate spectral clones of itself to pierce its enemies. * Abraxas' Antiques - A Dark-Forged two-handed battle-axe which can cause tremors with its power - Miscellaneous= * TBA }} Upgrade Type Upgrade-Type ARMs are designed to augment an already-existing ARM, allowing an ARM user to enhance their current ARMs. Upgrades depend on the user's imagination and the Anima supply, the latter of which has been significantly enhanced. Elemental affinities are optionally, and are generally left alone since Upgrade-Types are meant to be flexible upgrades without any specific attributes. * Striker Series The Striker-series Upgrade ARMs take the form of a parabolic gauntlet with a slot for any standard ARM to be inserted into. They consist of three specific units: ** Paradiso Striker - This Striker unit is specifically tuned for Angelic users, allowing Angels and Angel Hybrids to use it to its fullest potential. The Anima gathered is converted into light-attributed Anima before being redistributed. Users can augment their attacks with this Anima, or use it to upgrade their armor to a more powerful form. ** Purgatorio Striker - This Striker unit is the most balanced unit, harnessing neutrally-attributed Anima to augment weapons, attacks, and armor. Human and Hybrid users would be the most suitable to wield this ARM. ** Inferno Striker - This Striker unit is designed for Demonic users, resulting in Demons and Demonic hybrids being the most compatible with this ARM. Anima gathered by this Striker is dark-attributed, and can be applied in the same manner as the previous three Strikers. * Independent Upgrades: ** Hazard Gear - Unlike previous ARMs, this takes the form of a belt buckle with an Anima-generated strap holding it in place around the user's waist. One must slide the ARM they wish to upgrade into the slot in the center of the belt, allowing the Hazard Gear to supercharge it to its limits and beyond. Mass-Production ARMs Mass Production ARMs are produced with the bare necessities. Their materials are mediocre at best, and they have all the necessary safety restrains. They possess relative weak power in comparison to more unique ARMs, but they can be created in large quantities in one given batch. Mass Production ARMs can also take multiple forms, from pocket watches to necklaces, pendants, or a simple gem with metallic casing around it in the case of the Grenades. * Grenade - The aforementioned Anima Grenade, made of low-grade materials so that they can be mass-produced and modeled after grenades in design. * Firearm - Similar to the above ARM, Firearm ARMs are designed specifically for the sake of forming various Anima-based guns for a small, elite military force or bounty hunters capable of affording such equipment. * Melee - Similar in function to a Firearm ARM, though it's designed for melee weaponry rather than producing a ranged arsenal. Trivia * The armors generated by ARMs form in a similar manner to the Panther Habit suits featured in the movie Black Panther. * Surtur's Twilight is named for the Fire Giant of Norse Mythology and the sword he wields. * Orochi's Heads come from myth of Yamata no Orochi. * Fujin's Kama is named after the Japanese Wind God. Sarutahiko's Buster is the same, named for the Japanese Earth God. * Hangyaku (叛逆) means "rebellion," a reference to Rebellion from the Devil May Cry series. * Fuwa (不和) means "discord," and is meant to reference Yamato from the Devil May Cry series. * The Striker Upgrade-Type ARMs are named after the three stages of the afterlife and the chapters of the Divine Comedy: Paradiso translating to Heaven/Paradise, Purgatorio being Purgatory, and Inferno representing Hell. Category:Soul Catalyst Category:Technology (EWO) Category:PyroHunter16